A Simple Conversation Between Friends
by Aquarius Seth
Summary: Wilson invites House to a concert and the things that happen there.


Speculative Fiction: "House, MD"

Title: "A Simple Conversation between Friends"

Written by Aquarius Seth

Owner David Shore

Disclaimers: The characters belong to David Shore, Fox Networks, Heel-Toe Productions, Z Shore Productions, Bad Hat Harry Productions and the syndication rights belong to USA Networks. I can't stress this enough-I am not making any monetary profit from this. Just preserving my sanity and practicing my writing while being tortured by students. Thanks.

Characters: (Wilson, House)

Rated: M. Why? Well there is some AL, I think the content is safe for anyone over the age of seventeen. Okay honestly I might be able to squeeze this one under an NC-17 guideline but for the life of me I can't remember if that's an option on the boards so just to be EXTREMELY safe I'll list it under a mature rating.

A/N: I wrote this awhile back. How far back, let's see the original ducklings were still happy and safely employed by our favorite blue-eyed British guy. This has absolutely nothing whatsoever with the current story line in the show. I think I wrote this one in June of possibly two years ago so that should speak volumes. Tack on I was listening to "Thunder Road" by Bruce Springsteen when I did come up with this one.

Exhausted of his mundane life, he leafed through the New Jersey entertainment guide. He had finished going through his patient checks an hour ago. He knew he could kill an hour in clinic but he decided to skip on it. Besides he had already met his quota for the week.

He was about to give up and trash the guide when he noticed a small ad. A local musician was going to be performing at a blues club downtown. Inspired suddenly, he called the number and reserved two spaces. When he finished he got up and went to go find his best friend.

After asking the floor nurse he found out House was putting in his clinic hours. He smiled, thanked her and went down to the clinic. The pretty redhead temp directed him to room four.

He could hear the patient explaining his symptoms as he knocked on the door and walked in.

"Excuse me, Dr. House?" House looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. He watched as House hurried to him. When House let the door close behind him, Wilson instinctively placed his palm on House's chest and held him against the door. House raised an eyebrow when Wilson did not let his hand drop.

"I've got two tickets to a piano performance tonight, it's downtown. It should start an hour after you get off of work. I'll pick you up in about an hour and a half. Heaven help you if you're not ready. You're not going to drink yourself to sleep tonight. See you later." Wilson let his hand drop and he left the hospital.

He went home and grabbed a quick shower, got dressed in a pair of jeans, a shirt and slipped into a suit jacket. Wilson bought a bottle of red wine and went to go pick up House.

He knocked on the door and waited. When House finally opened the door he noticed House had switched out his T-shirt for a shirt.

"Good, I was afraid I would have to disembowel you." Wilson muttered as he offered House the bottle. House let him in so he left the bottle to chill in the refrigerator.

"Jeans?" House asked.

"Yeah, I figured a suit would be pushing my luck. Well let's go, hopefully, dinner won't be too bad."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, I bought some dinner deal. Ready?"

"Yeah." Wilson walked out and went to go start up his car as he let House lock up. He made sure the tickets were in the glove compartment as House opened the door. He had just managed to sit up, as House hit the seat lever and pushed the seat as far back as it could go.

Wilson was already pulling out of the parking lot when House had finished buckling up and had started scanning the radio stations.

"So what brought this on?" House asked as he started leafing though Wilson's CD collection.

"Boredom. I just bought these reservations right before I left work." Wilson explained as he got into traffic.

"Spur of the moment thing?"

"Yeah."

"So why me?"

"Because I want to jump into your pants tonight. Why else?" Wilson deadpanned as he checked the exit once more before he decided to take the next one.

"Sorry, I'm menstruating baby." House joked as he found a Springsteen CD and popped it in.

"Well I guess I'll have to settle for oral sex tonight huh?" Wilson tossed back as he found the bar.

"Didn't I tell you that I've got a bacterial infection in my mouth?" House asked as Wilson shut off the car and opened the glove compartment. He got the tickets and got out of the car as House opened his door and hit the lock button.

"Yeah but I don't." Wilson tossed over his shoulder as he handed over the print out stubs to the door person. House kept his next comment to himself but Wilson caught the shine in House's eyes. They were let in and they found a table close to the stage.

The place was not the theater plaza but it was not a dump either. A waitress came by, he ordered a beer and House ordered a Whiskey Sour. Wilson had just managed to shed his jacket when their waitress came back with their drinks and the complimentary chips and salsa. She informed them of the dinner choices. They ordered and as soon as she left they picked up on the conversation they started out in the car.

Okay, they did not pick it up again; House blindsided him with his next comment. "So you're offering to blow me?" Wilson almost checked on his sip of beer but he managed to swallow it before he commented.

In an outrageous effeminate voice Wilson tossed back, "How rude! It's an art form, you dirty old man!" House smiled as he dipped a chip in the salsa in front of him.

"An art form? What I this dirty old man wants to practice my artistry?" Wilson took out his phone and flipped through his date book. He sighed and pouted playfully.

"I'm booked until next Friday at two-thirty in the morning. Do you want me to squeeze you in?" He joked as they were distracted by the manager's voice introducing the piano player.

After a round of applause the piano player gave his opening speech before he started to play a variety of Broadway's most well known musical numbers.

Wilson was enjoying the music when their waitress came back with their orders. He glanced up at House and saw House concentrating on the music. Figuring it was not a complete washout- Wilson began to eat.

House eventually began to eat as their waitress came back to refill their drinks. Wilson switched to a Coke and House switched to iced tea. Knowing House could still drink more without getting a buzz, Wilson found it odd but he did not comment on it.

It was not until the piano player started playing Chopin that Wilson realized why House was not looking too thrilled. They guy's finger movements were too slow. Sure if you did not listen to Chopin that often you'd never notice it, but he had gotten used to House's playing-when House wasn't aware that he was outside his door. House's fingers danced over the keys, Chopin's music sounded great in House's hands. This guy was killing it.

God, he had screwed up.

When the crowd applauded, he leaned over and touched House's arm. When House looked his way, Wilson leaned in a little closer.

"Do you want to go House?"

"No, it's a great show." House commented too quickly.

"Don't bullshit me. Let's go." Just as Wilson moved away House caught his arm and held him still.

"Be nice Wil. The kid's trying." Wilson looked at House and looked back at the stage. The twenty something year old kid had green eyes and those green eyes were focused on him. Feeling uncomfortable, Wilson looked around the room until the kid started playing again.

The kid took a break for five minutes and House got up to use the restroom. Wilson ordered another tea for House and switched to water before the kid came back on stage. Wilson could have sworn he saw the kid wink at him but then again, he was not completely sure. Nervously, he picked up his melting cup of ice and drank the water that had pooled at the bottom of the glass.

House finally came back halfway through the Mozart section.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked, as he winced when he unsuccessfully tried to keep the concern out of his voice. House glanced at him before he drank some tea.

"Long lines." When the kid was going to start the Beethoven selections, the waitress came back with an another beer. Surprised he looked up at her before she smiled at him.

"From an admirer." She left a card on the table and walked away.

"Who from?" House asked as Wilson picked up the card. It read, 'Let's make some music together,' before it listed a phone number.

"Great." He sighed. He was tempted to tear up the card but House plucked it out of his hands. House raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly at Wilson.

"See! People are starting to notice what a great artist you are!" Wilson felt his skin heat up as House took the beer and began drinking it.

"Shut up House! This isn't funny! I was screwing my first girlfriend while this kid was still in diapers!"

"Conception Wil."

"What?"

"See! I told you, you're a dirty OLD man."

"House, let's get out of here. Please?"

"And break junior's heart?"

"House please!"

"Haven't you ever been hit on by a guy before?" House asked as he drank more of the beer.

Frustrated and getting angrier by the second Wilson replied, "You mean besides you, no I haven't!"

"At least hear the rest of the concert, you don't want to break junior's heart do you?"

"House! Look not all people are like you. I don't want to let this kid think he's got a chance. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Sure I know that. That's why you've been married three times. You just couldn't break their hearts, now could you?"

Before Wilson could respond the place erupted with applause. The concert had come to a close and he never realized it. He watched as House applauded too enthusiastically, as people began to file out.

"House, let's sneak out with the crowd."

"Can't do that Wil, junior's coming."

"What?" Wilson looked up to see the kid reach their table.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Startled speechless, all Wilson could do was sit there.

"Loved it. It was a masterpiece." House commented as the kid forced a placating smile on his face and turned towards House.

"Why thank you sir. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." House picked up a flyer and handed the kid a pen.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure. Who do I make it out to?"

"Wombat, uh I mean Chase, Robert Chase."

"Okay." Wilson glanced up at House and House focused his attention on the kid. This kid was going to be toast if House kept playing with him. He had to get House out of there before something ugly happened.

He stood up and offered his less than sincere praise. "Wonderful show! Unfortunately, I'm driving so we've got to go. Right Bobby?" House smiled at him.

"Right Jim. It was an excellent show. I hope to see you the next time you play here." Left without much more to say the kid made some random excuse and split.

Wilson did his best to get out of there before things got worse. What had he done to deserve this? All he wanted was to go to a concert with his antisocial best friend, drink a few beers and go home. No where in his plans did he leave room for being hit on by some twenty-year-old kid. Much less encouraging the poor kid.

He quickly started the car and took off before House could buckle up.

"Hey!" House protested as he cranked up the radio. It was not until he noticed he had left the car in front of him in the dust that he realized he was speeding. Swearing he slowed down and focused on the speedometer and the traffic, until he got back to House's apartment.

"Do you think I encouraged the kid?" He asked the steering wheel as he clinched it tighter in his hands.

"No. Come on, if anyone needs to get wasted, you're it."

"House?"

"The kid took a chance. If he had gone further, I would have grabbed your ass or something."

"House?"

"Come on, your bottle of red is waiting." House got out of the car and Wilson watched him go inside. He took a deep breath and opened his car door.

House was sitting on the kitchen table sipping his second glass of wine, while he leaned up against the refrigerator holding his first glass.

"It's really bothering you, isn't it?" House asked as Wilson snapped back into reality.

"It's not everyday, some twenty-year old kid is chasing after me. It's weird."

"Yeah. Hey hand me my pills." Without thinking it through Wilson picked up the bottle of vicodin and walked towards House. When he extended his hand, House caught it firmly and jerked him up against the table. "You're too dazed to go home. You were going to give me my pills without thinking." Wilson felt himself blush as he tired to move away but House wrapped his legs around his thighs, holding him still.

He held perfectly still as he felt House's fingers on his arms. His brain suddenly kicked on and he managed to break free but not fast enough. House grabbed his jacket lapels and held him still.

"Are you still thinking about that boy Jimmy?" House asked before House pressed his lips against his for a brief kiss. "Do you want that boy?" House whispered as they held as still as statues.

"No, I don't want boys." He muttered but did not resist when House's left hand gently cupped the back of his neck.

"How about a grown man James?" House asked but did not make another move.

"No. I don't want a grown man House." He felt House's instant withdrawal. Before House could say anything else, he finished saying what he was planning to say. "I want you." Wilson whispered softly, terrified he had told House too much.

When House reached for him again, he stepped away and out of House's range. "I was not…. It wasn't my intention House. I just wanted to take you somewhere, where we might have fun. Like before. I did not plan tonight as some sort of cheap seduction. I swear!" Wilson had to struggle to catch his breath after his rushed explanation.

"I know James. You don't do this. I know."

"I've got to go. There isn't a dignified way to end tonight, so I'll just go."

"Okay."

"Good night House."

"Night." Just as he turned to leave, House grabbed his arm and held him still. "I'm not going to be responsible for your future car accident. Sleep in your old bedroom, you can leave after you sleep it off."

"I'm okay to get home." Wilson replied and watched as House opened his pill bottle and snapped a pill in half by pressing it against the counter's edge. Before he could fully grasp House's motives, House shoved the smaller piece into Wilson's mouth and pinched his mouth and nose shut. Startled Wilson instinctively swallowed.

"Now you're not okay to go home. Sleep it off here or at Princeton's ER. I think Peterson's on call tonight."

"Bastard!"

"Love you too. Good night."

"Why?"

"You said it, I'm a bastard." All the alcohol he had consumed though out the night rushed to his head as he started to feel the effects of the pain medication. He knew it was all in his head, there was no way his body could have absorbed it that fast but he would be an idiot if he tried to go home. "I guess, it's a good thing I know you have a fast metabolism huh?" Wilson let House guide him into the spare bedroom. "Look on the upside, you'll sleep though your hangover."

"House!" He protested.

"You can curse me tomorrow. Good night James." House whispered as House let him collapse on the bed. Wilson was vaguely aware that House semi-undressed him. He felt House move him onto his side and when House left the room.

Just as he drifted off to sleep, he heard Chopin again. House was playing again. Chopin had been sainted once again.

The End.


End file.
